


Day 22: Smoke

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is good with kids, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, amow 2020, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: Mr. Stark would probably lecture him later about dangerous situations and self-preservation, but he could never have ignored the haunted look of realization on that woman’s face when she turned to him, turned to just plain Peter Parker and realized that her daughter was still inside.He’d glanced at the smoke billowing out through the windows, realizing that he didn’t have time to put on the suit. Then he made a promise, as just plain Peter Parker: “I’ll get her, ma’am.”
Series: A month of whump 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Day 22: Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

Peter could hear her shrill wail as he squinted through the thick blanket of smoke covering the room. He’d never wished for Karen more, holding his shirt up over his mouth to breathe as he stumbled over a doll that had been forgotten on the floor.   
Mr. Stark would probably lecture him later about dangerous situations and self-preservation, but he could never have ignored the haunted look of realization on that woman’s face when she turned to him, turned to just plain Peter Parker and realized that her daughter was still inside.   
He’d glanced at the smoke billowing out through the windows, realizing that he didn’t have time to put on the suit. Then he made a promise, as just plain Peter Parker: “I’ll get her, ma’am.”  
The promise pushed him forward, and he finally found her, shoving aside the bed frame. She was curled in the corner of the room, her hands wrapped tightly around a pink stuffed rabbit. She couldn’t have been more than three, and her face was red and puffy from crying.   
Peter knelt down in front of her, holding out his hand. She eyed him suspiciously, her lip trembling as she pulled the rabbit closer to herself.   
“Hi,” Peter rasped, trying to keep his voice calm, “I’m Peter. What are your names?” He motioned to the rabbit.  
“I’m Charlotte,” her voice trembled and she pointedly stared down at the stuffed animal as she spoke. “He’s Edward.”  
Peter smiled encouragingly, masking the fear and urgency pounding in his chest. “Well, Edward, do you think you and Charlotte can help me out? I need to leave the building, but I’m too scared to go on my own. I think you’re just the bunny to lend me a hand, do you think you two can be my travel buddies?”  
Charlotte glanced up at Peter and giggled, making Edward’s head nod. Then she reached out and grabbed Peter’s outstretched hand. He hid his sigh of relief, hoisting her up onto his hip. He tucked the collar of her shirt up over her mouth like his, hoping that it would help a little.  
Not wasting any time, he carefully carried her out of the room, heading for the fire escape. The smoke was starting to get to him, and by the time they got to the window his head was pounding. He didn’t even bother fumbling with the lock, instead just grabbing the nearest object he could find and easily shattering the glass. Carefully, he maneuvered them out onto the fire escape, managing to keep himself upright just long enough to make it down to the ground, handing Charlotte back to her mother’s waiting arms.  
Then he tipped gracelessly into the waiting ground. 

When Peter woke up to his familiar room in the med-bay, a blue stuffed rabbit sat waiting on the table beside him. It was accompanied by a note that read: “for Peter, from Edward and Charlotte- your own travel buddy.”


End file.
